inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki21
Just dont Don't add Dubname hissatsu! The Mist Inside Yourself 19:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop adding a character that already exists, but with another name. If you don't stop, I will report you to an admin. GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Gold ash Fubuki21 (talk) 16:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Fubuki, well yeah I can help you with signature, but I'm really sorry to say that I can't take out time to come to your wiki and edit.... I'm just too busy here and there are a whole lot of places I'm just busy with. So I'll make a signature for you, tell me the hissatsu you want in your signature. Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Okay, now do as I say... #Copy the code given below : #Now go #Now in the white box in the signature section, paste the code you just copied. #Remember to tick the white box below it, saying : "I want to use wikitext in my signature" #Save it! That's it! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' You can tell me to do it! Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Done~ Sorry I forgot about your signature :P Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Re: Blog Game Help? Well Fubuki I'm glad I was asked but if you want to make a blog game then its not that hard XD I mean you can do anything the only hard part is making sure its original, users like IceMaster123 have made blog games that previous users have already made. Now lets see for a new blog game I would suggest make it with debates I mean the users are loving the debates and if not then maybe something with pictures because those are popular as well. For debates you could make a Mixi Max blog game, like because Neppuu/Raimei have the Best Match feature you could do for example: Matsukaze Tenma + Nishizono Shinsuke Vs Shindou Takuto + Sangoku Taichi and the users will decide on whos better. But if your gonna go with pictures then I suggest doing a game where the users add 2 pictures of different characters and the first 10 you add to the Round and everyone votes on whos better, I think that would be a fun Mixi Max blog game. Those are the only 2 that I can think of for now, if I can think of any more I will let you know :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 10:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Well Fubuki I'm glad you want to use one of mine and for the picture blog game what I mean is say if I am taking part in your blog game I would comment with 2 pictures of different characters for Mixi Max. So if I commented with a picture of Tsurugi and Fubuki then I would want Tsurugi + Fubuki. Then you would write Tsurugi + Fubuki Vs and add the other 9 or how much you want and start the Round, then everyone would vote for who they like, obviously the users that nominated can't vote for their own nominations but they can vote. So what do you think? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 12:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome Fubuki and yer I think different positions could work I mean it would be epic and fun to play as well. As for how its set I was thinking something like this, First users will post 2 pictures of different characters then you take the first 10 pictures and add them into a Round. You don't have to make it 10 it could be 5 or 4 or how much as you want :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 18:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debate Hey ! I'm really sorry ! I wasn't able to participate !! But I'm happy to be on your team ! Let's do a nice team job ! :'D SnowyBoy❄ 19:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks XD I'm not so good to debate ! XD And I think you debate really well ! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 16:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blog Done. :) Hope you like it... 20:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) re: Rate Done~! Sorry I forgot about your debate :'P Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 10:29, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo Fubuki! It's our turn to debate again, and like before, it's for 'Afuro Terumi. I hope you can debate soon because it has to be done by 11pm on the 11th of May (UK time). Bye!~ | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 21:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Debate time Hey Fubuki its your guys round up by the way just giving you a reminder :D ' 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 04:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC)'